


And as you left (I had this overwhelming sadness)

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [10]
Category: Koh-Lanta
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Koh-Lanta (TF1), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a lil bit of angst, this is a gift for friends don't ask, y'a pas de fandom ? pas mon problème
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Claude, Sam, une fois revenus de l'île.
Relationships: Sam/Claude
Series: RandomShot [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065
Kudos: 3





	And as you left (I had this overwhelming sadness)

And as you left (I had this overwhelming sadness)

Claude ne sait pas ce qu’il aurait pu faire pour atteindre son but, mais il est heureux d’avoir pu aller aussi loin dans l’aventure. Au début, il n’était intéressé que par la victoire, atteindre les poteaux, rester droit et gagner. Maintenant, il a un tout autre trophée, bien plus captivant, moins prestigieux avec beaucoup de recul, mais l’avis des gens ne l’intéressent pas. Il rentre à la maison, et Sam est avec lui. Ils n’ont pas eu l’aventure qu’ils méritaient, mais ils ont trouvé plus. Ou en tout cas suffisamment. Il n’y a plus d’île maintenant, un vrai lit, des vêtements propres, de la bonne nourriture, plus de pression, pas de traîtres, de héros ou de vipères, seulement eux, chez lui, déterminés à se connaître plus vivement que sur l’île. Il espère seulement que ses voisins n’ont pas regardé l’émission, il aurait quelques explications à fournir.

Claude ne perd pas son temps une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, il pose ses lèvres sur celles du petit gars, sa main glissant le long de son dos jusqu’à sa ceinture, et dire qu’il avait l’occasion de le voir moins couvert quand il faisait beaucoup plus chaud… Une bien belle époque avec du recul. Il ne leur aurait fallu que plus de moments seuls, sans personne, des instants de vie privée, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus, pas avec ceux qui vivaient à côté de lui. Peu importe, c’est du passé. Son moment nostalgique disparaît bien vite alors qu’il réussit à dégager le jean de Sam contre le mur, ils n’ont pas besoin de ça pour oublier les mauvaises expériences. Son propre pantalon subit le même sort alors qu’il commence à dévorer le cou de Sam, prêt à y laisser sa marque, son totem à lui. Ils atterrissent sur le lit, leurs souffles commençant lentement à s’épuiser. C’est mieux ici, très clairement, maintenant ils ont l’espace, le temps, l’énergie et le calme.

Claude mordille l’oreille de Sam alors que son bras réussit miraculeusement à récupérer son flacon de lubrifiant, il ne sait plus où il a mis ses préservatifs, alors il refuse de continuer à perdre du temps, ils vont bien pour l’amour de Dieu, ils ont fait des tests avant d’aller sur cette putain d’île. Claude ne réserve pas un meilleur destin pour le boxer de Sam, l’envoyant rejoindre leurs autres habits, maintenant tous les voyants sont au vert pour cette _aventure_. Il ouvre le lubrifiant, ses oreilles suivant malgré elles le rythme de la respiration de Sam, son aventurier, le seul qui comptait à ses yeux. Il s’en couvre les doigts alors qu’il a les jambes écartées de Sam devant lui, du coin des yeux il peut apercevoir sa poitrine se relever et se baisser dans un rythme aléatoire, s’il relève la tête il sait qu’il pourrait voir un rougissement puissant sur les joues du plus jeune.

Un premier doigt. « Tu as fait une bonne partie de l’aventure, tu peux tenir ça. » Claude ne peut pas s’empêcher de le dire alors qu’il voit les lèvres de Sam se plisser contre son index rentre en lui, il ne pensait tout de même qu’il irait doucement comme il le fait avec les filles

Un deuxième doigt. « Aucune des épreuves ne me disait d’aller me faire foutre avec l’un de mes coéquipiers que je sache. Et puis, je n’ai fait que la moitié de l’aventure. » Un rire franc échappe à sa gorge à la réponse du petit, bonne répartie alors que son majeur rejoint son comparse

Un troisième doigt. Le dernier. « Moitié de l’aventure, gagnant, perdant, on s’en fout, c’est le passé, le plus important est de profiter maintenant de qui ça nous a permis de devenir, je me sens comme une meilleure personne. » L’annulaire parcourt le même chemin que les deux doigts précédant, faisant passer l’envie de rire du petit alors qu’un léger gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres

« Bâtard… »

« Sam, ça me touche. »

Claude mord sa lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de rire, ce n’est pas le moment alors qu’il s’assure que sa préparation est suffisante pour la suite. Il prend quelques secondes supplémentaires pour ressortir ses doigts avant d’utiliser le restant de lubrifiant qu’il restait sur ses doigts pour lubrifier sa bite, il ne souhaite absolument pas abîmer Sam. Il fait un rapide décompte dans sa tête avant d’entrer en Sam, c’est chaud et serré, mais c’est bon. _Tellement bon…_ Il peut tout ressentir ainsi enterré dans le trou de Sam, ses mains sur ses hanches pour lui permettre de bouger comme il le sent, Claude est tellement maître de ses actions qu’il n’a plus l’impression de réellement être celui en charge, il est tombé dans une spirale de plaisir dont il n’arrive pas à ressortir. C’est beaucoup trop bon pour lui.

Claude revient à la réalité en sentant les mains de Sam sur ses épaules. Oh, il était complétement ailleurs le temps d’une minute. Claude embrasse Sam à pleine bouche alors qu’il sent qu’il ne va plus pouvoir retenir son orgasme, il regrette de ne pas avoir cherché ses préservatifs, il va devoir nettoyer tout le bordel après… Sam laisse échapper un autre gémissement entre leurs lèvres, Claude ne peut pas résister et laisse son orgasme prendre le dessus sur son self contrôle. Il se rassure un minimum en voyant que Sam a aussi tâché son abdomen avec son sperme. Il n’est pas le seul, et c’est toujours plus rassurant comme ça.

Les minutes passent alors qu’ils continuent de s’embrasser, puis ils se nettoient et recommencent à se tenir l’un contre l’autre pour oublier l’absence qu’ils ont vécu de plein fouet à cause des vipères. Claude a des choses sur le cœur depuis que Sam a dû partir de l’aventure, des mauvais souvenirs, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le tenir contre lui avant son départ, lui murmurer que tout allait bien se passer et qu’ils se retrouveraient bientôt. Mais toute cette douleur doit disparaître de son cœur, parce qu’il est aussi le totem de Sam, alors il doit être heureux pour lui.

Fin


End file.
